It's Gonna Rain
by khursten
Summary: Inspired by the RK ending theme, my first take in RK fanfiction, and also on Aoshi and Misao. WAFF attack


It's Gonna Rain   
Khursten Santos   
  
-----------   
  
A dark slate covered the once serene sky of Kyoto. The wispy air blew hard on the trees, shaking the leaves down the ground, and ringing the chimes to a desolate tune.   
  
Omasu ran out of the house and grabbed the laundry she washed earlier that day. She struggled to keep the clothes in her arms, so as they won't fly away to the now soaky, muddy garden of Aoiya.   
  
"You need help?" offered Misao who was covering her head with her hands.   
  
"Thanks Misao-chan, but I can manage." Omasu took a step up the ledge and dropped the clothes to the matting on the floor. "I think there's gonna be a storm today."   
  
Misao looked at Omasu and then looked out the door. Large drops of water started to fall down the ground. "It's starting to drizzle." Misao thought. She stood up and grabbed the two umbrellas from the closet.   
  
"Misao-chan! Where are you going?" asked Omasu.   
  
"I'l just bring him an umbrella. He might have a hard time going home under this rain." Misao closed the doors and ran our of Aoiya to the mountains where her love contemplated.   
  
::Aoshi-sama. ::  
  
-------   
  
Aoshi was in the middle of his prayer to Kami-sama. Eversince he came back to Kyoto, his guilt slowly rises each time he would see how affectionate the people were to him, despite the damage he has done to everyone. One thing he cannot tolerate was the kindness of the girl whose heart has broken so many times because of him.   
  
::But she never gave up on me... never. :::  
  
He burnt another incense and continued his prayer for strength to Kami-sama. He could feel the wind grow stronger, blowing his fine hair to its dictates. There was a storm coming, a sign of Kami-sama's anger to the people. He stood up and looked out the terrace and saw the drops of rain falling. Everything was in harmony, the strong yet soothing wind from the north, and the rain. It was such a peaceful vision that Aoshi was thinking whether this was Kami-sama's punishment, or perhaps a blessing to the earth that nourished the multitude. Aoshi closed his eyes and said his prayer of thanks to Kami-sama, for this wonderful rain. He decided to continue his meditation on the terrace. The whole milieu was soothing.   
  
Misao ran past the woods and now the stairs towards the Shinto Temple in Hiei mountains. (Note: Isn't it so adorable that Hiei was named after a mountain?)Her clothes were soaked from the drizzle, and now, with the rain getting stronger, she ran faster to reach the covered area of the temple.   
  
As Aoshi prayed, he could hear footsteps from the lower ground, running fast towards the temple. He slighly moved his head and tried to see who was approaching the temple. He could see the familiar figure of a girl running up the 100 steps of the temple. He smiled and stood up, leaving the incense burning at the terrace.   
  
Misao was panting for air. 100 steps wasn't just an ordinary staircase. It was 100 damn steps! She felt like she walked a thousand steps and not a hundred. She ran towards the covers and shook the water off her clothes. She was now soaking wet. She felt so stupid on why she didn't use the umbrella to cover herself. She did, in fact, brought two umbrellas. One for her and one for- She giggled at the thought of her stupidity as she squishes the water out of the sleeves of her shirt.   
  
::Well at least I'm here. Now, I'll just wait. ::  
  
Misao sat down the ground and placed the umbrella aside. She sighed with relief as her legs were able to rest after that marathon run. The rain has become heavier, now with larger drops and stronger winds.   
  
::That was a really long run... I could take a rest here until he leaves the temple. That would satisfy my really... really tired body. ::  
  
She laid her back to the door that was not there. Misao lost her balance, but her back was caught by two warm hands that raised her back to its former position.   
  
"A- A- "  
  
"Misao." He spoke with a bit of resiliency behind his tone.   
  
Misao turned around and saw those calm blue eyes of Aoshi. She immediately stood up with her umbrellas and starightened her clothes.   
  
"I brought you umbrellas. Omasu-san said there's a storm coming, and I figured you may need this." Misao handed Aoshi one of the umbrellas. Aoshi gladly accepted the umbrella, yet, typical him, he never really showed in his face that he was happy to get an umbrella from Misao.   
  
Misao bowed as Aoshi got the umbrella "I should be going, Aoshi-sama. Jiya might be asking me to help in Aoiya." She straightened up and smiled at Aoshi.   
  
::What will you do next?::  
  
"Wait." said Aoshi as Misao opened her umbrella and walked out of the temple. Misao turned around, a bit perplexed by Aoshi's impulse.   
  
"You're all wet. You might catch a cold under the rain. Stay here for a while and warm yourself until the rain stops." Aoshi handed her a warm blanket, yet his impulse were at its peak, that other than handing her the blanket, he wrapped it around her shoulders.   
  
::What's with the blanket? ::  
  
Misao started to feel really weird. The truth is, she felt really tense. This was so unlike Aoshi, or perhaps, this was what those monks say that when people are on a spiritual high, they tend to act differently.Misao tried to knock some sense in her head, but Aoshi did wrap the blanket around her and is now walking beside her to the hearth of the temple.   
  
Aoshi cannot believe what he had just done. It wasn't him to just wrap somebody with a blanket. Yet he started to feel some kind of warmth in him, making him feel more assured about the action he had just done.   
  
::It was an act of kindness Aoshi... Just an act of kindness. ::  
  
Misao sat in front of the fireplace and rubbed her two cold palms together, randomly breathing to them and facing them to the warm fire.   
  
"Aaaah. Arigato Aoshi-sama." spoke Misao as she tried to keep herself warm in front of the fireplace.   
  
"I'll just go to the back and ask the monks for some tea." Aoshi slowly walked away from Misao and went to the back of the temple, partially to get some tea, but more to think about something that has been bothering him since he came back to Aoiya.   
  
"I promised Misao to bring back Aoshi Shinomori, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."   
  
Misao sat in front of the fire, back to her contemplative thoughts. For the past months, she was eternally happy. Himura Kenshin brought back the man she had sought for her whole life. Aoshi finally came home. Yet her heart aches to each day that passes. Nothing has happened...nothing. Not a smile, a hug, or even a wave. He was pretty much the same brotherly Aoshi to her since she was six. Each day Misao wished to the fireflies that a day would come when Aoshi would treat her more than a sister. Perhaps he, one day, Aoshi could see all the love she has for him and reciprocate it with more than just a brotherly affection. She sighed in dismay as she warmed her hands to the fire.   
  
Aoshi walked back to the temple, carrying a tray of tea to the temple. He has been thinking a lot of things, but there was always this constant thought of Misao that bothered him.   
  
::What am I afraid of? Why should I be afraid of being dejected and lonely when I know that someone is just patiently waiting for me? Why fear being rejected when you know that there will always be those arms that will warmly welcome you back to that place you consider home? Aoshi, why do you fear to love when you know that Misao will love you in return? ::  
  
Aoshi stopped his walk and looked at Misao sitting in front of the hearth. He looked at her from afar. Her long braid, her lean body, that warm smile, those bright cheeks, yet those lonely eyes. He could feel all the joy Misao had on the outside, yet beyond that jovialty, was an inner sadness. There was one thing that she wanted the most from Aoshi, and Aoshi knows it very well. She didn't have to say it because he could clearly see it in her actions everytime she sees him or he sees her.   
  
::Perhaps if I just open myself, then everyone would be happier. She would be happy, and perhaps I will find true happiness.::   
  
The wind blew harder, making the firewood crackle. Misao sat still in front of the fireplace. She looked at the terace and saw that there was incense burning.   
  
::Oh dang, I disturbed his prayer. Ai-ya. Gomen Aoshi-sama. Had I known then... ::  
  
Misao took the blanket off her shoulders and folded. Aoshi wondered why Misao started to prepare leaving. He walked towards leaving the tray for tea on one of the low tables in the temple.   
  
"Misao."   
  
She turned around and handed Aoshi the folded blanket.   
  
"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama. Had I known that you were meditating, I shouldn't have stayed here. I don't want to be a bother for you. I'm terribly sory Aoshi-sama." Misao got her umbrella and ran away from Aoshi.   
  
Aoshi grabbed her arm stopping Misao from her stance. She stood with her back away from him, yet she could feel Aoshi coming closer to her as she could slowly feel the warmth of his body at her back.   
  
"Misao. Do you think that you are always bothersome for me? That your presence is the last thing I'd want to see?" she heard Aoshi spoke in a low tone behind her ears.   
  
In some way, Misao wanted to cry. She loved Aoshi badly that she would even sacrifice her personal happiness just so that he could be the way that he was. That was the reason why she never really made a move on him, that's why she was willing to be a martyr so that Aoshi would find his total happiness. And now, because she's so selfish that she allowed herself to be pampered by Aoshi, even for a short while, her Aoshi-sama is mad at her for bothering his meditation.   
  
"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama!" She said in tears as she could feel her body turn around by Aoshi's warm hands. Misao suddenly felt his fingers run through her cheeks and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Misao, don't feel that you are a bother to me. In my whole life I tried to be the strongest, not knowing that I have hurt the person truly important to me in my life. Despite the pain, you never gave up on me. I have been such a bother for you all this time, I could not recall how many times I made you cry. But now-"   
  
Aoshi kissed her forehead.   
  
"I don't want to see you cry..."   
  
Misao could feel the warm lips of Aoshi kiss her eyes as he held her head closer to his face   
  
"...nor pout."  
  
She could feel his cheeks near hers as he kissed Misao on her cheeks.   
  
"From now on, my darling Misao, just smile for Aoshi-sama."   
  
Misao's ears cannot believe what he said nor her lips could not believe what it could just feel. The warm lips of Aoshi covering her lips. His arms embracing her tighter, making Misao feel Aoshi's muscular chest against her.(Author: aaaccckkkk.... that chest.... faint!) Misao could not help but cry, not in sorrow but for joy, as she answeres Aoshi's kiss with her kiss, filled with ecstasy and love.   
  
Aoshi felt his heavy heart lighten as Misao hugged him closer to her, feeling the joy and the euphoria that her heart is beating. Nothing could ever surmount the peace he had inside of him, the ethereal bliss that he is feeling.   
  
Misao moved her head slightly away from Aoshi.   
  
"Aoshi-sama." she spoke as she could feel his nose touch hers.   
  
Aoshi smirked and said. "Misao, you know how I hate formalities. You can just call me Aoshi." He smiled at her and she hugged him tightly, not letting go of her Aoshi.   
  
"Alright! At least I could tell Kaoru-chan that I got to kiss you first before she got to kiss Kenshin!" Misao teased as Aoshi facefaulted in the temple on that stormy afternoon.   
  
  



End file.
